


Power

by camshaft22



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: A moment with a Father and Daughter.





	

It’s easy to dismiss Wanda. She seems so sweet, so kind and that’s how she wants to be. But there’s another side to her… a side that most seem to forget. She could be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, has already once recreated all of reality to her whims and could do it again. Wanda is also a daughter, a mother, and heroine.

***

Magneto stood, in disguise as he watched the Avengers fight their newest enemy. His eyes were on Wanda, watching as she helped people, used her abilities to ‘Hex’ her opponents. Hex… He had never liked that simplistic way of describing her immense skills. But he had called her Scarlet Witch back in the day, hadn’t he? Sadness filled his heart as he concentrated and helped them with their last standing evil doer. If he came out, they would only turn their ire towards him and all he wanted to do was see Wanda. His child. 

Pietro had turned him away again, striking him and running off so he wouldn’t continue striking. Pietro had strength, speed and Magnus didn’t wish to be on the receiving end. He supposed that he should expect Wanda to do the same. But she was always so much more forgiving. Especially of him. He caught her eye and she looked surprised, instantly recognizing him, even under the disguise. Magnus tilted his head, pointing to the park as she nodded subtly, turning towards her teammates. 

***

“I didn’t think you’d risk yourself this way, Father,” Wanda said, sitting next to him. 

“Perhaps I feel reckless these days.”

“That is a feeling I would not indulge,” Wanda said with a hint of steel in her voice.

Magnus grinned. “Some wisdom, Wanda?”

“Yes. Perhaps you will take it then?”

Magnus reached out and took her hand. “You look lovely, Wanda. You’re so strong out there.”

“Flattery? But thank you.”

“It’s true. You’d have made your Mother proud.”

Wanda closed her eyes. “I would hope so. I am sorry I never got to know her as I knew Mama Maximoff. I sometimes think that it might’ve been better if you and she had raised us… perhaps I would have the control that I gained after leaving your Brotherhood, earlier.”

“Wanda… You’re too much like me. You have so much power. I don’t know if I could’ve given you that you what you needed either. But I feel the same. I regret not being there.”

“Now you do.”

“Yes. Now I do. I’m an old man. We tend to look back on our failures and try to figure them out.”

Wanda nodded. “Would you like a little frankness, or should I just suggest we get something to eat?”

“That is up to you. But I would like to treat you to dinner.”

“I would like that. But Father… Your mistakes are the ones that one in your position would make. You desired change and were willing to let nothing stand in your way. Thus, others lost their meaning. But when I tell you this, I do not mean that you should’ve done much differently… just that perhaps treating your fellow mutants better would’ve been a little better.”

“Do you think I can make amends?”

“You are. In some ways. But there’s always room for improvement. But as I am trying to make amends myself, I suppose I could try harder as well.”

Magnus stood, helping her up. “You’re trying. Sometimes that means more than anything.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011 and I enjoyed this look at their relationship.


End file.
